Zombies (Treyarch)
Nazi Zombies is a leisure game mode in Call of Duty: World at War where both single player and co-op modes are available with up to 4 players online or 2 players in local splitscreen. It became highly popular upon its release. The player must survive wave after wave of attacking Nazi zombies, buy weapons and perks in the process, and optionally repair their defenses. There is no known limit to the levels. There are three maps in the Nazi Zombies game mode; only two of which feature Nazi Zombies. The third featured Imperial Japanese Zombies. The levels are: #'Nacht der Untoten' #'Verrückt' #'Shi No Numa' Music easter eggs Nacht der Untoten If you go right where the help room, right next to the random box, there is a small radio. Shoot/knife at it once and it will play random music per round/days.If it gets annoying and you want to turn it off,knife it again or shoot it again and it'll turn off. Verrückt In Verrückt go into the bathroom, and over to the first toilet and press F (PC), X (Xbox 360), square (PS3), 3 times and it will play the nazi zombies theme song ("Lullaby for a dead man"). Shi No Numa In the comm room, there is a telephone.Press x (Xbox 360), F (PC) or square (PS3) (defaults) and it will start playing music after a short while. There is also a achievement for this named Dead Air, which is a technical phenomenon, in which a broadcast is interrupted unintentionally, due to lack of a digital signal being sent, and also the name of a campaign in the game Left 4 Dead, in which four survivors are attacked by an endless zombie horde, much like this game mode. The Maps Nacht der Untoten This is the first map of the Nazi Zombies campaign. It is also the smallest and simplest. There are only three rooms in this map, which is based on a bunker and some of the land surrounding it in Airfield. The zombies in this map are less deadly than the ones in the others. This is the only map not to include perks, traps, and electricity. This map introduces the four power-ups that are seen in the other maps. Verrückt This is the second map in the Nazi Zombies campaign. The zombies in it are more dangerous because they can run, attack through windows, climb through windows, and down you faster. This is the first map to include traps and perks. This is also the only map to require the electricity to be turned on. The map is based on Asylum. There are ten rooms in this map. This is the first map where the mystery box can be destroyed by the teddy bear and reappear somewhere else. Shi No Numa This is the third map in the Nazi Zombies campaign, even though it includes Japanese zombies instead of Nazi zombies. There are five main buildings in this map and four unlockable swamp areas connecting these buildings. Four of the buildings contain only one room, while the main building has two. This is the second map where the electricity doesn't have to be turned on. This is the first map where the perk machines spawn at random and the second map where the mystery box can explode and reappear. This is the first map where the players can walk outside of buildings and have zombies spawn next to them. This is the first map with a zipline and hellhounds. This map also gives away some of the possibly real backstory. This is also the first map where the identities of the players are known. Possible History *In Shi No Numa, part of the backstory is possibly revealed. *If you turn on all the radios in the initial spawn room, then you can hear the following: "R-4808n 37 14 06 115 48 40. I hope that you are recieving this transmission Peter, if not then all is going to be lost. You must know by now that we failed to contain the asylum and we had to move the experiment here. Location the numbers will guide you. The giant must remain at all costs, repeat, (static) must remain at all costs. The deeds to the experiments continues. You're our only advantage now. Find Doctor (Static) and Doctor Max, they may know what's going on. The Use of 115 is dangerous at best. I'm not sure how much longer we can continue here. We've lost most of our best people. I hope you get this. I hope I happen to be there too but I'm almost out of hope. 60 54 06.96 101 55 44.94." Many people have decoded the numbers as coordinates to Area 51 and the Tunguska meteorite crash site. *There is a crate saying 115 in the warning room of Shi No Numa. * 115 (Ununpentium) is the name of the element that comes from the crashed meteorite. It also is the element that powers the Wunderwaffe DG-2. In one of Doctor Richtofen's quotes, he states that the meteorite is where the element comes from. It seems that the element and possibly the meteorite is an important role to the Zombies phenomenon because the number "115" is constantly found in Shi No Numa. External Links http://www.nazizombies.com/ Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Nazi Zombies